Fangirl forever
by Ohsnap516
Summary: It's the day after Cath's freshmen year of college and she is anxious and exicted for this following summer with Levi and their families.
1. Chapter 1

It was the day after freshman year ended and Cath was packing to go to Wren's dorm room so they can go to their dad's house. Reagan had already left with a boy Cath had never seen before and Levi left a week ago to see his family in Arnold. When Cath walked into Wren's room Wren was in the bathroom fixing her hair. "Hey, Cath!" Wren yelled "yeah?" "Can you get my blue jacket in my closet" When Cath opened the closet door she couldn't belive what she saw. Levi was right there with one of his thousand smiles on his face but this was one even bigger than usual."Suprise!" he said and Cath hugged him tight. "When did you get here? why? I love you so much!" "I love you too. When i was just about to leave I realized I couldn't leave you for the summer alone-" "hey!" Wren said from the bathroom doorway."Well, without me...I couldn't be without you..I love you Cather." Cath loved him with all her heart and wouldn't know what to do without him. "I can't belive you did this for me I love you so long are you going to stay? And where? You can always stay with me.." "We already figured all that stuff out already, and you won't be staying with dad and I" Wren said sitting on the bed putting her black ankle boots on."What?" Cath said confused but sort of nervous of to where she was gong to be staying then."Don't worry Cather, you and I will be staying in a hotel i booked for us a week ago. Don't worry it'll only be for a few days." Levi said with a sexy smile on his face and winked at felt both nervous and happy about what will happen in the hotel."Oh,okay well when should we get going?" Cath asked not wanting them to think she was in a hurry. "In about 30 minutes,you guys will drop me off then go to the hotel.." Wren said sounding like she knew something Cath didn't. Around noon they left to their dad's house and dropped Wren off saying goodbye to their dad. On the way to the hotel Levi said "Just want to remind you that I will forever and always love you" Cath was uneasy about that sentence for some reason."Love you too Levi.."


	2. Chapter 2

When Cath and Levi reached the hotel they went to the room to unpack their stuff."Don't freak out or anything okay Cath?" Levi said. "What why?Why would I freak out? Levi had a smile on his face (as usual.) When he opened the door Cath's Simon Snow posters were EVERYWHERE Cath didn'tt know what to did you do this she asked. "Look at them closely" he said still smiling. Cath looked at her poster of Baz in his throne and it had a signature on it from G.T Leslie (the book author) and the actor who played Baz in the movies! Cath was so suprised and she went around the room and looked at all the posters that had the cast's signatures on the posters along with G.T Leslie's."So, do you like it?" Levi was now standing next to her with his arm on his shoulder. Cath didn't know what to say. "Ys, I love them so much and I love you Levi. How did you even get all this done? "Well I have been working on this project for a while and when I was supposed to go to see my family but didn't I got ahold of some people I know and said that it was an emergency..." Cath kissed Levi so hard she thought her lips were going to fall off. After they made out for a few minutes Levi hooked up the DVD player and they started to watch movies."Levi, do you know how grateful I am to have you in my life?" "Yes I do, I love you soooo much Cather. Most people say that they love someone to the moon and back, but no , I don't love you to the moon and back. I love you to the end of the galaxy and back..." Next thing Cath knew , they were on the bed...


	3. Chapter 3

When Cath woke up she felt Levi's arms wrapped around her bare chest, holding her tight. She smiled, remembering what had happened last felt Levi. Levi felt was magical. No, _He _was worried that they might have woken up the people next door last night.

"Good morning sweetheart." Levi said in his adorable sleepy voice.

"Good morning." Cath said, turning her head so that she was facing him.

"What time is it?" Levi asked. Cath got up out of the bed to get her phone that was now on the floor. At first she was shy because she was naked, then she didn't care because Levi had seen her naked before. Cath crawled back in bed with Levi and checked her phone.

"12:32" she said still looking at her she realized that she had 3 missed calls from Wren.

"What is it?" Levi had asked holding onto Cath's free hand.

"Oh, nothing I just have a few missed calls from Wren,I will call her later."

"No it's fine just call her now she's probualy worried." So Cath dialed Wren's number and she answered on the secong ring. Cath put her phone on speaker.

"Hey! Why have not been answering my calls!? Oh and did you like them?" Wren said before Cath even knew that she had answered the phone.

"Oh, um... We just slept in, I guess we didn't hear it." Cath said smiling at Levi who was obvisouly smiling back.

"Hmhmm... Okay... So did you like the posters?!" "Yes I loved them!" Cath said. Levi was now kissing her hand moving up her arm.

"Well is that all?No emergency?" Cath said "Nope. Just wanted to check in."

"Okay well I will call you later I am kinda in the middle of something right now okay?"

"Okay, have fun you two..But not to much fun! Bye." "Bye."

When Cath hung up she tossed her phone somewhere in the room and now Levi was kissing her neck softly moving his hand down her back.

"So, what's the plan for today?" Cath asked.

Levi pulled his head up and looked at her."Well, first I planned to take you to the movie, then I already made a reservation to a resruant for dinner and last I thought that we could come back here and do whatever you want.." Levi said smiling with an eyebrow up.

"Okay that sounds like a plan." "But we don't have to get up just yet..." Levi said still kissing her neck.

Cath arched her neck letting Levi kiss her neck some more then he moved his hands down her back and turned Cath onto her back and got on top of her.

After a hour or two, they both got up to get dressed. Cath put on a light blue knee-high dress that she had borrowed from Wren. along with a pair of plain black flats. She wouldn't usaully dress like this, but since they were going to go to a nice dinner, this would be the perfect time to wear this dress. Cath then styled her hair in a braided bun. Levi put on just some nice dinner pants with a casual but sort of formal shirt which look good on him.

When they were done with the movie it wasn't quite time for dinner so they just walked around and went to the park.

"What was it like before you met me?" Cath said while swinging on the swing.

"I don't remeber." Levi said also swinging

"How do you not remeber?" Cath asked

"Well, once I met you everything changed,In a good way...I finally knew what it was like to be in love..." He said smiling.

"What about Reagan? I thought that she was your first love."

"No, once I met you I realized that what Reagan and I had was not what we have _is_ real, and I love you Cather." He said

"I love you too..."

"Well then, what was it like before you met me?" He said still smiling.

"When I met you I actually had a boyfriend at the time..Or so I thought." Cath said

"Oh... Wait, what do you mean you think you had a boyfriend?" Levi said wished that she hadn't said anything.

"Well I thought we were in a relationship because we were kinda together for like four years, Wren didn't think that we were together for reals,then all of a sudden in colledge he called to say that he got a new girlfriend and that we wern't actually together and that he is pretty much dating her because she is like smarter... Anyways that is all behind us and now all I want is you..." Cath said and she meant it. Levi knew she meant it.

"What a douche..Anyways, like you said it is all behind us and all I want is you and I will always love you Cather." When Cath then thought about it, she didn't really remember what it was like before him, because now, he is her everything...


	4. Chapter 4

After Cath and Levi left the park, they headed to the restaurant. When they were eating their dinner that they ordered, Cath ordered pasta and broccoli, Levi ordered steak and shrimp. In the middle of dinner Levi just stopped and looked at Cath.

"What?" Cath asked slightly smiling.

"It's just..." He paused for a second. "It's just that I am so lucky to have you in my life and I love you Cather, I always will... Please never leave me.." He said. Cath now felt herself blushing, is this what it was like to really be in love? Cath thought to herself before answering Levi.

"I would never leave you, you are my one and only. I know that, that sounded pretty cheesy but it's the truth and I don't know how Reagan could've cheated on you. You are amazing, and I will just never leave you." Cath said really meaning it.

"You are not Reagan. You are Cather Avery. And I love you, not her..." He smiled.

Right now, it was silent for a second. It seemed like nobody was there but them. Cath had always read about this stuff and watched movies like this before, she always thought that, that could never really happen in real life. That those were just stories or movies and there was never a real love story. But tonight Cath felt like she was in one of the fairy tales that you read when you are little about a prince and princess and they just fall in love. She never really believed in that, but now, that all changed. This was her love story. No, this was _their_ love story...

Once they had left the restaurant, Cath and Levi just walked around the town. Holding hands they looked in shops and went to a book store that they had seen. When Cath found a book that looked interesting she sat down in the little kid corner, which was empty because it was now like 9:00 and she sat in a bean bag just looking at the book.

Levi saw her and took out his phone and snapped a few pictures of her.

"What are you doing?" She looked up at Levi with the phone in his hand taking pictures.

"You just look so cute, all focused on just the cover of the book." He said smiling. "What book is that anyway?" He continued.

"Romeo and Juliet." Cath said.

"Why are you reading that?" He asked, sitting down next to Cath, looking at the book cover.

"Well..." She said "I just think that it is kind of lame that Romeo had killed himself when he saw Juliet laying there. Like, he didn't even know if she was _really_ dead. He just thought that she was dead, so he killed himself. And when she woke up she saw that he was dead so she killed herself to be with him. So, in a way he made her kill herself, because if he just waited a little bit she would have woken up and everything would be fine..." Cath said looking at Levi who was smiling from ear to ear at Cath.

"What? don't you think that, that was kind of dumb for him to do that?" Cath asked.

"Well, I have never actually thought about it that way, and I like your perspective better.." He said.

When they got back home, they just watched a movie and headed to bed. When Cath opened her eyes and looked over to Levi's side. But when she looked over to his side, he wasn't there. Then there was a knock on the door, Cath put on Levi's shirt over her bare chest and walked over to the door and opened it.

"Sweetheart, you shouldn't open the door when you don't know who it is, and you only have a shirt and panties on, do you want people to think that you are available?" Levi said outside the door smiling with tulips in one hand and a plate of breakfast in another.

"Oh, yeah. I want everyone to think that I am available just because I have _my_ boyfriends shirt on..." Cath said smiling sarcastically.

"Well, when you put it that way.." Levi said kissing her after he put done the breakfast.

"I love you" Cath said looking up into his eyes.

" I love you too." He handed her the orange tulips.

"Thank you my dear.." she said holding the beautiful tulips.

"You are very much welcome Sweetheart.." He said.

Then they started to eat the breakfast that Levi got from the hotel lobby. 


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey guys! Sorry that I haven't been posting in a while, I have been dealing with school and all that stuff... But I promise to get back on track. If any of you have any ideas that you would like me to do in my next chapters please message me in the reveiws or do a private message.. Thank you guys so much it means alot to me...**_

_**\- Ohsnap516**_

Cath and Levi headed to Cath's house in late they arrived it was almost dark. Cath walked into the house, Levi followed her in and sat the bags down next to the door.

"Oh hey guys! I didn't know if you guys were coming tonight or in the morning so I didn't make dinner but we'll figure it out." Cath's dad said. She didn't want to mention it but he looked like a wreck. Even though Wren was there with him, he still looked stressed out from work and probually Fucking Kelly.

"Yeah we just decided to head back early because it said that there was supposed to be a storm tomorrow.. Anyways how have you been?" Cath said walking torward her dad she saw crumbled papers on the floor with ideas on them.

"I've been good,your sister is in your guy's room talking on the phone with Jandro.

"Do you guys want me to start dinner? I can make tacos." Levi said heading to the kitchen.

"Yeah that would be great I'll be in there in a minute..." Cath said. She heard Wren walkind done the stairs.

"Dad! I can't find my hair straightner, I think Cath-" Wren said coming down the stairs, then she saw Cath.

"Did... not take it..." Wren said looking suprised to see Cath back a day early.

"When did you guys get back?!" She said looking over to Cath.

"A few minutes ago." Wren was looking around like she was trying to find something.

"Where's Levi?" She asked confused. "Kitchen!" Levi said.

Wren walked into the kitchen. Cath thinks that Wren feels Levi more as a big brother to her rather than her twin sister's boyfriend.

After they all ate dinner, they watched some movies that they watched when they were kids.

"Okay, I'm heading to bed you guys, it's been a long day.." Their dad said walking up the stairs

"Goodnight!" They shouted. "Goodnight!" He said back.

After one more movie Wren headed to bed too and it was just Cath and Levi still on the were holding hands.

"Hey, you know I love you,right?" Levi said holding Cath's hand and kissing it with his soft lips. It kind of made Cath's hand tickle.

"Of course, I love you too..Why do you ask?" She said putting her free hand on his arm doen't look that strong, but from what Cath had known it was more muscular than you would think.

"No reason, I just want you to remember that..." He said, now holding on to her waist. She pulled forward and wrapped her legs around his waist and sat on his lap.

"I will always remember that.." She said. She was arching her neck now and Levi was putting his head into her arched neck and kissing it softly.

"Good.." He said, he pulled her closer to then started to make out on the couch for a while. They started to get rough not even realizing it and Cath pulled Levi's shirt off. He was on top of her, she was laying on her back on the couch. When his shirt was off then he wiggled her shirt off her. She slipped her pants off more gracefully than she thought it would be. Levi took his pants off, Cath was now only in her deep blue bra and panties, he was just in his boxers. They started making out hadn't noticed anyone coming down the stairs until they both heard someone say something.

"Hey!" Wren shouted quietly from the stairs trying not to wake up their dad. Luckily he was a deep sleeper.

Cath and Levi got up so fast and was so had forgotten that they were at Cath's house and not the hotel.

"Oh my God! I am so sorry." Levi said looking at Wren who was suprised looking at both of them in their was speechless (for once.)

"This never happened..." Wren said

"I'll sleep on the couch. You guys go to the room before dad wakes up..But don't make any loud noises!" Wren said heading to the couch. They both quietly ran up stairs to the room.

When they reached the room the shut door behind them.

"Now I have got you up to _my_ room.." Cath said smirking.

" ...But don't you remeber that I have already been up here before.." He said smiling at her and sat down. Cath now remebered and felt embarresed.

"C'mere" He said pulling Cath to his started making out fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey guys! I'm soooo sorry that I haven't updated in forever but it has been very busy lately with my classes and my sister having a baby...But thank you guys for being so patient with me I promise to update more! Please leave a review on how I'm doing so far because I don't know if I should keep going on this fanfic or not. Anyways, enjoy!**_

Levi woke up around 8:00a.m this morning, Cath looked to peacefull to wake up. She was sleeping on her stomach with her arms above her head, her hair looked like it was caught in the wind and it stayed like that. It must have been cold last night because she was wearing sleep shorts and a sweater.

"So... How was your guy's night last night?" Wren said leaning on the kitchen counter with a coffee cup in her hand bringing it up to her lips while smirking.

"Just fine...And you?" Levi said actually feeling the akwardness in the kitchen.

"Well, besides sleeping on a very uncomfortable couch and being permantally damanged for life...I say it was okay." She said only half joking. Thank God Cath came walking down the stairs right then, Levi couldn't handle a conversation like that with Wren right now.

"Morning sleeping beauty..." Wren said sarcastically.

"Ha-ha." Cath said heading toward Levi, rubbing her eyes to wake her up Levi kissed the top of her head whispering "Perfect timing."

"So, what's the plan for today?" Levi asked breaking the silence.

"Well, I don't know about you two," Wren said with one eyebrow up looking at them suspiciously while having a little grin on her face.

"But while dad is gone at work for the next three days I will mostly be at Jandro's." Their dad had a work meeting practically on the other side of Nebraska.

"Well, we were planning to head over to Levi's families ranch in Arnold for about two days so that will give us enough time to get back here before dad comes back."

''When were you two planning to leave?" Wren asked getting a little excitited.

"Around 3:00 today." Levi said.

"Why? You planning to throw a party or something?" Levi asked laughing a little.

"No, but I was just thinking that since you guy's will be gone _and_ dad then I will just invite Jandro here."

"Okay..We should be getting ready" Cath said turning to face Levi.

When Cath and Levi hit the road Wren immediately called Jandro. When they were getting closer Cath started to get a little nervous.

"What's wrong?" Levi asked having a concerned look on his face.

"I'm just a little nervous about meeting your family. That's all.." Cath answered.

"There's nothing to worry about,well besides my mother, but she will love you. I already know."

Levi reached over and held Cath's hand and gripping it a little tighter. Her hands were more soft and warmer than they looked. Levi slipped his fingers into hers feeling every edge of her warn out fingertips from typing so much. He liked the feeling of her hand resting with his, it felt way better compared to the steering wheel he has been hold on for 45 mins. Levi looked over to Cath who was starring at him with loving eyes.

But while he was staring at her eyes he saw her tense up and heard a slight quick scream from her, before he realized what was going on. There was a harsh sound from the car and all he could make out was glass shaddered everywhere and what looked like another car in front of his truck.

Levi's eyes barely could stay open his head was pounding and when he lifted his sore arm to feel his head he felt something thick and wet. When he looked back on his hand there was red thick liquid that he sensed was blood he tried to process what just happened he tried to look around but he felt like he was in a small metal box that was crumpled. When he and Cath was driving it was dark but it looked darker and more blurred. He remebered staring into Cath's beautiful eyes- Cath! Where's Cather at?!

He tried to look around but it was still so blurry and he was getting dizzy. He then started to hear ringing then noticed that it was an ambulance he heard. He didn't care what was happening, he was trying to look for Cath. Where is she? Before he could think anymore, he blacked out.

_**Sorry for the cliff hanger! What do you guy's think will happen? Please review and tell me if I should keep going. I am thinking of doing a Divergent Fanfiction... Tell me what you think. I will update soon. I promise...**_

_**xoxo - Ohsnap516**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey everyone! Sorry for the cliffhanger in the last chapter.I said that I was going to update soon so here it is! Pease review, criticize even! Enjoy!**_

Levi opened his eyes and he squinted becuase of a really bright light, hospital lights, thank God. He looked around the room to see his mom and dad sitting besides his hospital bed.

"Hi sweetheart, how are you feeling?" His mom asked in a soft voice holding his hand lightly. When his mom said 'sweetheart' it only remined him of Cath.

"Where's Cath?! Is she alright!? I need to see her!" Levi said trying to get himself up off the hospital his parents looked at him with worried nervous looks in their eyes, trying to gently push Levi back down to laying position.

"Honey..." His mom started, tears started to form in her eyes, Levi knew this wasn't a good sign he started to get anxious.

"When you two got in a car accident," she started to sobb and cry more. Levi wished that she would just finish the sentence already so he could get to Cath.

"the ambulance cam and you were blacked out, but when they went to Cath, she had a huge amount of blood and when they put her in the ambulance trying to get her into the hospital; the heart moniter stopped... So that meant that her heart had stopped..." That's when she bursted out crying and Levi didn't belive her. How is that possible?

"I'm so sorry son.." His dad said looking down at his hands.

"No! You are lying! She couln't die!" Levi started yelling and crying. The doctor came in rushing a bit, nurses came in rushing after. A burnette nurse came in and went next to Levi's head.

"Please sir, you have to calm down, please. You are disturbing the other patients, I am so very sorry for your lost but please quiet down, just a bit. If you keep thrashing around your body will become if more exhausted and you will pass out again..." Levi didn't care to listen but when his sisters came hurrying in they looked worried and a little bit scared, then one of them said

"Levi, you have to clam down please.." He started to listen but before he could fully calm down he blacked out again.

When he opened his eyes again he saw the same bright white light, but it wasn't the same as hospital light. He thought he was dreaming but couldn't wake up. Then he started to see a blury figure in the distance it then it started to move closer.

He then saw some of it's features, it was a person. Their light brown hair cascading down the girl's shoulders. She didn't look that young maybe a little younger than he was. But a little shorter, her hair wavy and just almost past her waist. She was staring at him, she was beautiful. Then he realized that the beautiful girl looking at him with loving blue-ish eyes was Cath.

"Cath, what are you doing here? And what is _here_ by the way? They said that you died but I knew that you didn't, you could'nt." Cath was just staring at her, she wasn't answering, Levi was confused.

She still din't answer but just shook her head then opened her mouth.

"You need to go back... You have to stay and comfort both of our families, they would fall apart without both of us. I love you.." Levi was definetly confused now.

"Then let's go...Come on so we can be happy again together.." Levi said getting closer holding his hand out for Cath but she wouldn't take it.

" I can't Levi I am to far gone to go back, I just let you see me this one last time so we could have a proper goodbye... I will love you forever and even though you might not see me, I will be right in here with you." she touched his chest where his heart is.

Cath then grabbed his hand with her soft hand, and smiled lovingly. She started to gently pulling her hand away from his.

"I love you Levi... Oh, and don't tell anyone about this okay?" she said softly like she was talking to a crying baby.

"What?Why?"

"Because," Cath giggled a little.

"if you told anyone, wouldn't you think that they would think that you were crazy?" she smiled a little

"just promise okay? I love you.." she smiled warmly

"I promise, I love you too sweetheart.." before he could say another word Cath started walking away. She faded into light pink and golden shimmering lights that looked soft like clouds.

"I love you Cather..." then she disappeared.

Then Levi woke up in the hospital with his mom crying again.. And Levi now knew that she was really gone..

_**That was the end of that chapter! It will get better soon! I promise! Please leave a review or critizise or whatever you want! Tell me what you think should happen next.**_

_**xoxo- Ohsnap516**_


	8. Authors Note

Damn.** I am so so sorry that I have not updated since February. Since the last update, I have become a way better writer and I will fix the chapters and create new ones as well. I've been working on different books of mine that I have published on Wattpad, so now, I am much more descriptive and longer. So chapter 8 will be posted up soon. Thank you all for reading this fanfic, I have taken your suggestions under consideration. Until next time, xoxo ****_Ohsnap516_**


End file.
